<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rabbit Hole - A Collection of Plot Bunnies and One Shots by bronxterror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182177">The Rabbit Hole - A Collection of Plot Bunnies and One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronxterror/pseuds/bronxterror'>bronxterror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, no beta we die like men, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronxterror/pseuds/bronxterror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing compilation and index of various concepts, one shots, and plot bunnies.</p><p>Any ideas I have that aren't related to my major works, or that I feel like writing, but not making a major story out of, will go here. Expect quite a lot of My Hero crossovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rabbit Hole - A Collection of Plot Bunnies and One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A crossover of My Hero Academia and Granblue Fantasy, focused on the Arcarum Evokers.</p><p>Izuku is the Evoker of Judgement, and thus inherits the title of 'Emperor' - one who desires to become courageous, strong, and heroic. Judgement is the arcana representing the awakening of new talent and reborn self. Fitting for our favourite green hero-to-be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Izuku is a child, his father takes him into his lap, and shows him the piano. It’s an old thing, he remembers. A family heirloom from the days before there were quirks, holding up for so long by careful care.</p><p> </p><p>Later, he wonders if it is the same piano, when so much of it has been replaced and changed from its original self.</p><p> </p><p>Even though his father is large, with scales along his arms, and up his face, with sharp teeth, he is as careful with the ivory keys as he is with Izuku. His tail is curled around the leg of the bench, with reach to the three pedals.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your papa’s favourite piano, y’know, Izu?” His father’s voice is scratchy and soft, the words still stilted with an accent. Hisashi was japanese, but raised in America, his mother once told him. The idea of that sort of distance - it’s impossible for his little mind to understand. “I get to play all different kinds, in all different sorts of places, but this is my favourite. Here, with you, and your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t really get it. Is it his favourite because he learned to play with it? Because it belonged to Izuku’s grandmother?</p><p> </p><p>He asks the same questions he’s thinking of.</p><p> </p><p>Hisashi laughs, ruffling Izuku’s thick nest of green-black hair. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”</p><p> </p><p>When he was older, Izuku did learn what his father meant.</p><p> </p><p>That he’d rather be home with Izuku and his mother than away from home for so long. When he was much smaller, he could vaguely recall long flights with his parents from country to country - and the occasional warp, when time was a feature. But his father was a classicist - he preferred planes and boats to warps and slides and whatever other kind of amazing quirks were out there.</p><p> </p><p>However, when school started, Izuku had to stay home, and Inko with him to take good care of him. And while he loved his mother, rarely getting to see his father hurt.</p><p> </p><p>When his father still came home between tours and performances, he would teach Izuku how to play the piano. Later, he realized, it was equal parts a bonding experience, and a way for Izuku to feel special without a quirk.</p><p> </p><p>Every day he was home, the huge dragon of a man would sit with Izuku tucked against him - even as Izuku grew older and larger. He was always small, though not exactly <em> petite </em>, but compared to his father, it was like a house tucked against a skyscraper. They’d practice for long hours of the day, and Izuku would go to bed with music notes and staves dancing in his vision, arcs of dynamics and holds streaming in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>But that was when Izuku was younger.</p><p> </p><p>Now, his father is busy, busy, busy - gone for over a year at a time, sometimes longer. He still calls, and video chats are easy in the modern age. Yet, making it home just isn’t in the cards. He’s a concert pianist in high demand, even for solo works. His work is able to support Izuku and Inko, giving them a nice apartment to stay in and food on the table without either of them having to work.</p><p> </p><p>Even still…</p><p> </p><p>It hurts to play the piano by himself.</p><p> </p><p>It hurts to sit on the bench, put his hands on the keys, as gentle as can be, when he’s by himself. When he misses the feeling of his father next to him - of his deep voice in the house, making his mother laugh and squeal. They would dance together as Izuku played, some days, no matter how clumsy he was.</p><p> </p><p>But those days are gone, and the piano hasn’t been touched in some time, beyond dusting and care. No fingers have touched the ivory keys, and the house is silent of music.</p><p> </p><p>As Izuku no longer plays the piano that bonded him and his father, the only thing he has that reminds them of his bond is a red pendant he’d given Izuku, before his current trip.</p><p> </p><p>It was obviously made for a much larger person - Midoriya Hisashi, for all his softness, was a massive dragon of a man, with slicked back black hair, and a square, hard face that often scared others, nevermind the slitted eyes, fangs, and scales running up his cheeks. While he was able to wear it around his neck and shoulders with little trouble, for someone like Izuku, an alternative had to be made.</p><p> </p><p>The small red gem hung at his waist, the thick leather band of the necklace tucked into his belt loops. </p><p> </p><p>He remembers what his father told him about it, when he passed it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“This belonged to my mother, and to her father, and so on.” He smiles - that hard face softening so easily for Izuku, that he couldn’t even fathom how people were afraid of his father. He closes Izuku’s fingers around it. “I know it will keep you safe, while I’m gone. It’s served me well for so long, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>He ruffled Izuku’s hair - then even more of a mess than it is now.</p><p> </p><p>“My little Emperor.”</p><p> </p><p>For the longest time, Izuku didn’t understand how it could keep him safe.</p><p> </p><p>Until that day, come graduation.</p><p> </p><p>When, after one of his worst days, when he misses his music more than normal - when he misses being able to play away his emotions and bury it under sound and harmonies and the practiced motion of his fingers - he stumbles somewhere he shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>When he ends up somewhere he shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>When he runs into someone he shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Beneath a bridge, in the darkness where no one would see, a great, putrid sludge had swallowed him. It whispered things in his ear - about using his body, erasing him, killing him and turning him into nothing but a shell.</p><p> </p><p>His heart pounds, roars in his ears, as he fights and struggles as best he can, even as his vision begins to darken, as his lungs begin to burn.</p><p> </p><p><em> I’m going to die </em>, he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>He can hear it - hear someone asking something from him.</p><p> </p><p>A bond…</p><p> </p><p>A contract…?</p><p> </p><p>He can’t hear - he can’t understand, no matter how much it screams and cries and begs for him to answer, to just <em> forge the contract, little Emperor! </em></p><p> </p><p>It’s flooding his nose and his throat and his ears, the blackness all encompassing, and he fears he’s going to drown, drown, drown - !</p><p> </p><p>“Disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a second.</p><p> </p><p>And, from behind Izuku, the sludge villain begins to break, and dissolve - light erupting from beneath the discolored surface of the sewage, the entirety of it shredded out of existence.</p><p> </p><p>The destruction moves, consuming the putrid muck like fire consumes a candle’s wick, the remains being drawn back in ribbons of pale-silver light.</p><p> </p><p>With nothing left to hold him upright, Izuku falls forward onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath to clear the black void of his vision. He can hear it, so much clearer now that he can actually think.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Little Emperor, hurry, form the contract!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who…? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku looks back to the sludge villain, and feels what breath he had managed to get back trap itself in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>There isn’t anything left.</p><p> </p><p>Or, at least, what is left…</p><p> </p><p>“Very good, Moon.” A man in a plague doctor’s mask mumbles, a pleased expression upon what parts of his face are visible. In one hand, he has a white glove, and in his other hand, bare, is a sickly yellow ball, streams of light still pouring into it.</p><p> </p><p>That, Izuku realizes, is the remains of the monster that had attempted to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>And now…</p><p> </p><p>He’s left with a new monster.</p><p> </p><p>The man scowls. “Too bad I’ve no need for something as disgusting as this.” He drops the remains of the slime villain to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even if he had attempted to kill Izuku - he couldn’t let someone die!</p><p> </p><p>He makes a leap for it from his crouched position - reaching out with one hand -!</p><p> </p><p>And comes up empty, the orb that was once the villain shattering into countless pieces.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no…”</p><p> </p><p>“My, but you’re lucky we were around.” They speak,condescension dripping from his voice, as if silently mocking Izuku for his failure. “Such a disgusting specimen...a true monument to the unnatural nature that has begun to perverse our bodies.” He takes out a clear bottle from one pocket - hand sanitizer, Izuku thinks distantly - and wipes his hands down with it, before applying his glove again.</p><p> </p><p>“Why…?” He speaks, quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stares up at him, his nausea and delirium replaced with rage. “Why?! Why did you kill him?!”</p><p> </p><p>They tilt their head, as if questioning his sanity. “Because they were disgusting. Besides...shouldn’t you thank us?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Us? </em> Izuku boggles at first - but then hears the scratching, hopping noise next to his head.</p><p> </p><p>Practically dancing around them are five rabbits, bound by chains of silver and gold, leading up to a spectral moon floating behind the man dressed in green. Around his left wrist, attached to a glove, a bracelet with a familiar red crystal set into its face, aglow with faint crimson light.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The Moon, the Moon, the Moon and its Evoker.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku swallows, as he attempts to stand, and stumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do, now that you’re free? Are you going to go and tell the police? Tell the heroes?” The...the Evoker steps towards Izuku, crushing and grinding fragments of the villain into dust. Before Izuku can respond, a leg comes forward, and kicks him clear across the tunnel to land with a terrible ‘crack’.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid that I can’t allow that. So I’m going to have to give you the same treatment.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no…” Izuku murmurs, feeling his heartbeat begin to crescendo in his ears. “I don’t...I don’t want to die.”</p><p> </p><p>A pulse of the gem shining at his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to become a hero…”</p><p> </p><p>Even brighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>The wind begins to pick up beneath him, as his eyes glow a vibrant green.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let you escape our Judgement!”</p><p> </p><p>The voice of the Emperor echoes throughout the dark space, as he comes to stand - a complex magic circle blossoming into existence beneath his feet, marked with musical notation. Arcs connect notes and symbols from the edges across the center, a sigil of a stylized XX dominating much of the design.</p><p> </p><p>His hair is caught by the wind, becoming even more tangled and wild as he instinctively holds out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ribbons of red and green light spiral out from the gem at his waist, coalescing into a small card that spins into existence, showing an image of an orchestra of cats. Izuku grips it firmly, and raises it aloft, where it spins above his hand, wind - sound - <em> music </em> roaring out from it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Little Emperor, are you ready to form our contract?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He only has one answer for it. There is no other answer but - “Come to me!”</p><p> </p><p>His heart sings, as a beautiful orchestra flows out from the card - nothing but utter joy and jubilation coming through the bond he feels snap into place. Light lances from the card, separating into multiple cats, each holding a different instrument - and behind them, the largest of all, a massive instrument with multiple horns, and multiple cats upon it, takes shape. The largest of all of them - a beautiful black cat with a red and yellow scarf - plays at the monstrosity’s mouthpiece, while the smaller ones handle the valves and keys.</p><p> </p><p>The card shimmers, and becomes green light - becoming long, and thin, and landing in Izuku’s hand to become a conductor’s baton.</p><p> </p><p>His heart - no, their hearts roar with a mighty orchestra.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We are Judgement, Little Emperor. Now, temper your conviction, and lead us forward.” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>